


Persona 4 Tumblr Ficlets

by tomurai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: Collection of short ficlets I wrote and posted on tumblr in august 2014.





	1. Turning Someone In

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded december 10, 2018, in light of tumblr's new policies. original posting date for each ficlet in chapter notes. 
> 
> this chapter originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random prompt generator site.
> 
> (im so sorry to the people subscribed to me while im uploading these)

When they finally turned him in, everyone relaxed. They smiled and laughed, because they had caught the murderer. 

Only Souji remained stoic and passive. He had to stay on guard for the rest of the team. 

There had been so many red herrings already, and even if Adachi seemed like the real deal, the leader was only good so long as he remained careful, patient, and aware of what was happening around him.


	2. That was when I Invented it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random generator site. the title is from a prompt from [this](http://www.adammaxwell.com/lost-the-plot/writing-prompts-generator/) random prompt generator.
> 
> this is about rise.

When she thought about it, she wondered what life was like for so many others in such similar situations. 

She wondered how many lives would be changed because of one bully, how many would make everything about them different just for one person’s attention. She wondered how many people would think back on themselves at that age and be able to mentally point at any one point and say “That was when I invented it.” 

Her mask. Her…persona.


	3. We would have followed him into hell. Even though he was an accountant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 22, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random generator site. the title is from a prompt from [this](http://www.adammaxwell.com/lost-the-plot/writing-prompts-generator/) random prompt generator.

We would have followed him into hell. Even though he was an accountant. 

Souji Seta was a young accountant. He worked a lonely job and lived a lonely, empty life until he began to meet us. 

We admired his confidence and his grace, as well as his will to continue to search for the murderer, despite no support from above or below. 

Where he went, we followed. What he told us to do, we did. 

He was our leader and that was the end of it, even if none of us really understood why.


End file.
